A typical garden composter or compost bin comprises a receptacle into which food scraps, grass clippings and the like are placed to enable the composting cycle to take place. A problem with such constructions is that in general the older material is at the bottom of the composter and therefore cannot be used until at least a substantial amount of the material in the compost bin is ready for use. There exists a need therefore for a composter which will enable the older material to be removed before newer material.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a composter which will go at least some distance to meeting the foregoing requirement or which will at least provide the public with a useful choice.